


dream a little dream of me

by ElasticElla



Category: The Sandman (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 15:03:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3138614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>" 'On reflection, while I cannot give you the thing itself, I could give you a dream of my love.'</i>
</p>
<p><i>'I already have that, my lord.' "</i> - The Kindly Ones</p>
            </blockquote>





	dream a little dream of me

**Author's Note:**

> for viirivehka over on lj

Nuala knows she is dreaming- the room she's in exists, but isn't quite in focus. It comes to her slowly, in pieces- Dream's throne room. It's lighter than in reality, more windows, and Dream is softer, warm almost. 

She still feels the secondhand embarrassment as Cluracan strides forward, asking for Nuala to return to the faeries with him. Only this time Dream says no. 

And Cluracan throws a fit. 

"Surely, you do not need her? She was a hasty gift, I admit, perhaps-" 

"No," Dream interrupts softly. "While Nuala may leave whenever she wishes, I would like her to remain here. Nuala? Do you feel your service is up?" 

Nuala's heartbeat is quicker than a humming bird's, and she avoids Cluracan's eyes, "No my lord, I still have much to do." 

The room and Cluracan are gone in the blink of an eye, and she is reorganizing the library. The task is strange but she doesn't question it- nor Dream sitting in the armchair, flipping through a musty book and occasionally making comments. None require a response beyond a 'mhmm', but Nuala still casts about for an interesting tidbit, for _anything_ , to say. Dream seems amused by the book or her, but neither makes any sense. And the moment she thinks that, he stands and is before her. He towers over her, and reaches to the shelf above, his arm brushing against her hair.

"Don't forget the maps." 

His voice is too teasing, and mixed with birds chirping. 

There's a sudden clarity, and Nuala knows she's on the edge of waking up. Soon she'll be back with the faeries, back in her blonde glamour, back to being alone. She tugs down on Dream's shoulders, kissing him deeply. His long thin hands span her back, lifting her higher. 

There's a breathless, "Nuala," and she knows the three words that will follow, but her eyes open too quickly to hear them this time.


End file.
